Medication
by chocofit
Summary: Uco just broke up with his lover and is heartbroken until someone appears and heals that broken heart.


**[Author's Note]**

Tah-daah! Please welcome my trial and error project lol.

I wrote this story when I was on my way home from work and I continued at home when the TV was airing debate between Jakarta governor candidates, so I totally forgot to watch that program lol.

I've been talking with the shipper group members about pairing Uco and Very the Baseball Bat Man, and I've thought about writing this story since then, pretty much after I wrote Little Monster. Still, it took a little long for me to write because it was hard for me to decide the setting and background. I call this story as a trial and error project because: (1) This is the first time I paired Uco and Very, of course; (2) This is also the first time I put sexual content in boys love; (3) This is the first time I tried using Indonesian term in salutation; and (4) This is the first time I post a story with first person's point of view.

It turns out that I kind of like it regardless successful or not lol. I surely, and always will, ship Rama and Uco, but pairing each of them with Very is also interesting because it's easier for me to decide the seme and uke roles since it's too obvious.

Anyway I watched La La Land last week and I totally fall for everything in that movie. Shit happens if it was not nominated in Oscar. And since I love everything in it, I used one line of its dialogs here as well. Just because. Ha-ha.

* * *

 **The Raid Saga © Gareth Evans  
**

 **Closer** **© The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey  
**

* * *

" _I won't give up on you!"_

Those words keep playing in my mind as I walk down the street. I am on my way home from school, cursing, wondering what I have done wrong. It was the third time that son of a bitch Jaka stole my boyfriend again.

I just broke up with Rama after I saw him cheating on me right in that Student Council chamber. That shit. I thought he was mine and all, but in the end he picks the stronger one. I do must admit that Jaka the thug group leader was strong as fuck, but should he always steal someone else's men? Come on.

And here I am now, walking like a loser.

"Heh," I snort. Right after I punched Jaka on his nose after I saw him unzipping Rama's uniform pants, and got punched by him on my cheek twice—yeah of course I lost—and I was treating my wounds in the school clinic, someone came in after he closed the door and stood there to block anyone from coming.

* * *

" _Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly._

" _...yeah," I replied after I put down the bandage roll and closed the lid of the first aid box._

" _I...saw what you did. What...happened," he looked away before finally setting his eyes on mine._

" _Oh," I replied, "Yeah, so? Must be satisfying, eh? Seeing that bastard Jaka conquered me in a blink?"_

* * *

I know that guy. He is a tenth-grader, substitute player in baseball club. His name is Very, and nearly all the female senior graders admire his cuteness. Of course he gets all the attention by having all that mild well-groomed hair, fair skin, and those fuller lips that always carve innocent smile.

"Shit, Uco, the fuck are you thinking about?"

I swear and stop walking just to take a deep breath. Just a moment ago I broke up with someone and now I've praised someone new? I don't remember ever being this kind of person.

* * *

" _I'm not here to waste my time, let alone to mock you," he said. His eyes were both focused on mine, and they failed me to look away._

" _Then?" I asked._

" _Just...if you don't know me, I'm Very from baseball club," he shrugged._

" _Yeah, I'm Uco from Student Council and I happen to be the president. Do we really need to introduce ourselves like this?" I asked again, impatiently, while putting my eyeglasses on._

" _Maybe this bothers you, but…," he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Will you go out with me?"_

 _I was nothing but a dumbfounded creature there. We just introduced ourselves to each other and this little kid had asked me out. Moreover he seemed to know about my relationship with Rama, my secretary, and he even saw us breaking up, but he still asked me out._

 _This must have been wrong._

" _Very," I took a deep breath, "Thank you for your kind offer. But I'm not a kind of person who will just go out with someone I just know. Don't hurry yourself, and...sorry, but I must turn it down."_

" _I don't hurry myself," his cute voice sounded almost like a squeal but he spoke so firmly, "I've been watching you all this time. Since my first day, when you had your speech, I've always wanted to talk to you but I never got the courage."_

" _Okay," I sighed, "But, still, I can't—,"_

" _I won't give up on you."_

" _What?"_

" _I said I won't give up on you."_

" _...but you will cheat."_

" _What?"_

" _You will cheat on me and hook up with that bastard Jaka!"_

 _I banged on the door behind him as I yelled. He blinked for a moment before he replied my glare on his eyes fearlessly._

 _I saw myself clearly on his both clear eyes._

" _I won't," he smiled convincingly, "I'd rather die than cheating on a person I love."_

" _You're seriously delirious," I shook and pulled him off the door to open it._

" _I'm not asleep," he said, but I did not feel like staying any longer so I just walked away leaving him in the clinic._

" _Kak Uco, I won't give up on you!"_

* * *

I start walking again. The wind blows hard and dusts get into my both eyes behind the glasses so that I take them off to rub my eyes. When I felt the dusts had gone and the wind stops blowing, I raise my head again and look around myself with blurry eyes.

" _I'd rather die than cheating on a person I love."_

"Ha-ha," I am laughing painfully.

Nobody ever said those words to me before, not even Rama. I was always the first to ask someone out, so what Very did was actually the first time someone ever asked me out.

Everything is now blurry to me. All the views are vague. Except him. Except his focused eyes on me. It is as if he was right now here in front of me, just like in that clinic.

As I hear my own heartbeats, I put on my glasses again and walk back to school.

* * *

"Hey."

I am sitting on the school clinic bed. Very is standing across me, closing the door, like he did when he met me before.

He came by a request I made to his coach while he was still in the middle of training during club hour. I left a message to the coach, saying that I will wait for Very in the clinic because I brought a medicine for tenosynovitis he asked that I put in the clinic cupboard so I must explain to him about where I put it and how to use it.

"I don't remember asking you to bring me any medicines," he walks off the door, closer to me.

"Look, I didn't call you here to waste my time, let alone to talk about that lie," I stand off the bed and walk to the door to lock it.

"So?" he asks.

I walk closer to him until we stand face to face to each other. The mixed scent of musk body spray and his after-training sweat creeps into my lungs naturally. Unlike the upper uniform he wore when he met me here before, he is now wearing a light grey hood-sweater.

"How about…," I walk forward as he walks backwards slowly, "...we talk about your request? Did you already forget?" I ask.

He sits on the bed when I finally corner him. I bend down in front of him until we stare face to face at each other, until I can see his thick lips clearly.

"I don't," and those lips are opened sensually when those words come out, "And I don't plan to take them back."

I know this will happen. I move closer and start brushing his mouth with mine. His lips are a pair of bouncy jellies that I recognize with just a slow kiss. When I release them, I move my gaze to his shocked eyes.

"H-huh…?"

"Damn that cute voice," I grumble before I push him down to the bed roughly and lock his lips with mine again, but this time everything is different. Both his wrists are pushed against the bed sheet by my palms as I capture his lower and upper lips alternately without ever letting him object me.

"...hh...K-kak…,"

"Sssh," I shake my head, "Don't say anything. Don't."

"Where…," he ignores my request, "...are we?"

"Huh?" I furrow my eyebrow.

"Is my request...granted?" he is staring hopefully at me that it breaks my heart into small pieces.

I could not recall anything anymore. The trace of Rama that I just left hours ago is nowhere to be found. Before my eyes, there is only Very. My glasses are still on, but just like whenever I take them off, everything around me is blurry except him.

"Stop saying cute things, Brat," I squint.

"I-I'm not a brat!" he protests.

"Really?" I smirk, "Then, show me that you're not," I release his wrists, still kneeling on the top of him. His hands reach out to my face and he starts taking my glasses off.

"I don't want anything...," his cheeks are flushing, "...standing between us."

I snatch my glasses from him and throw them somewhere on the bed sheet before I crush his lips with mine again. I push my tongue to force him to open his mouth and he finally gives up when his tongue catches mine. They are intertwining wildly as we try to harmonize our breaths. One of my hands holds his wrist and the other one runs through his mild hair when his free arm lingers on my back gently.

And just by that simple gesture, I am entirely healed.

"The medicine…," I sigh, "...happens to be here. It's always been."

"Eh…?"

"Sssh," I shake again as my finger lands on his lips, "Save that voice."

My hand runs from his face to underneath his sweater and I easily find his nipple that I caress right away with a single finger. It gets harder soon.

"Ah—,"

"So, you like it," I pinch it just to hear another cute moan when I see how his fair face turns bright red. I am totally helpless. I pull out his cloth to bare his chest and lick the other nipple.

"Ack—ahn…Kak...Kak Uco, stop it, sto—,"

"You started this, Ver," I bite his fine skin just to leave a red mark under his nipple, "It's your fault."

"But…," he is panting, "I haven't...heard anything…,"

"You're so impatient," I caress his belly and my hand keeps moving down to his crotch, "First thing first, look, you're already this hard."

I caress his erecting part slowly just to feel it gets harder.

"Kak, don't—please don't touch—,"

"Request is denied," I shake my head regretfully, "It's not me. Your body wants it."

I unzip his pants quickly and pull it down before I pull down his underwear to find his penis standing tall. My palm unconsciously catches it soon as I realize how perfectly it will fit in.

"Kak, please...don't—not there, no...akh…,"

"Not here?" I start shaking my palm up and down his baseball bat, "Then, where?" I shake harder.

"A—ah… ahn, no, no, Kak, stop it...ahh…,"

"Stop saying cute things," I lay next to him as my hand does not stop shaking, "The more you talk, the more I won't let go," I linger my free arm on his back.

He is so small. Even smaller than I thought when we were not this close. But there is a gut in this small body. He definitely has a big courage to ask me out right at our first encounter.

 _I want to protect him._

My face reaches out to his so I can kiss his sweating temple.

"Ahh...uh, Kak…?" he asks when I still kiss him.

"Hmm?" my lips are leaving him.

"Kak, can you…please, st—stop…? I-I'm...I'm gonna…,"

"Do it," I whisper on his ear, "Just cum as you wish, I'll take care of everything."

"W-what?" he is flustered, "I-I can't—,"

But his body does not listen to him. Plenty of white liquid splashes over my hand.

"Ahh...I'm dead, I'm dead!" he squeals, totally embarrassed, and he catches me gazing at him, "Stop looking at me!" he covers his face with both palms as he turns his back on me.

"You're alive, Ver," I chuckle and sit properly, "You'll only die if you ever, ever let Jaka lay his fingers on you."

He sighs and puts on his underwear properly before he pulls back his uniform pants. When he can finally sit properly next to me, he exhales and turns his head at me.

"Before Kak Jaka ever do that," he smiles, "I must have died already. Because cheating on someone I love is not any different with cheating on myself."

"Okay," I chuckle and my dry hand reaches out to caress his hair, "I love you too, my dearest cure."


End file.
